1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a service vehicle, in particular but not exclusively to a fire service vehicle, comprising an uninterrupted vehicle frame having at least one main bearer extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, which accommodates at least two driving axles spaced apart in longitudinal direction from each other, a driving engine, a driver's cab, transmissions and other ancillary equipment for example a fire extinguisher pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different chassis frames are already known for service vehicles, in particular for fire service vehicles and amongst other things, it is known that the driving engine for propulsion of such vehicles may be installed between continuous stringers and substantially above these in the region above the front driving axle or in front of the front driving axle or in the region of the rear driving axles or behind these rear driving axles. Above all, it is only with difficulty in the case of existing chassis frames, which derive from the production of series chassis frames for conventional commercial vehicles, such as tippers, long-distance cargo vehicles or the like, to adapt these by uncomplicated means to the different service requirements and conditions of special service vehicles. These conventional chassis frames manufactured in series commonly require extensive adaptation and reconstruction work, in order to comply approximately to the requirements specified in the sphere of service vehicles.
In another known chassis frame for a fire service vehicle--corresponding to the research report of the Federal Minister for Research and Technology of the Federal Republic of Germany regarding optimised lifesaving and firefighting with integrated technical assistance of July 1978, also referred to as an "Orbit" study--the driving engine for the 4.times.4 vehicle (two axles having single wheels in each case and all wheels being driven) is arranged substantially above the front driving axle. Its drive output is positioned on an upper margin of the chassis frame structure. This arrangement obstructs access to the driving engine, since accessibility from beneath is made difficult by the driving axle, the axle transmissions and the drive shafts. At the same time, the vibrations as well as the waste heat of the driving engine are transmitted into the superjacently situated driver's cab, thereby increasing the stress on the service personnel which is already substantial in the course of an operational trip.
It is already known that the mounting devices for a driving engine may be installed between the two driving axles of a chassis frame--in accordance with GB-A-885 689. The driving engine is suspended from above between the two main bearers of the chassis frame structure, so that its upper portion is situated below the upper margins of the main bearers of the chassis frame structure. Although an advantageous position of the centre of gravity of the engine on the chassis frame structure is obtained thereby, it is hardly possible however to maintain the required ground clearance since the drive output of the driving engine is substantially already at the same level or below that of the axle centre of the driving axles. In particular, the incorporation of the distributor gearbox is rendered difficult.